


White Queen

by iamnotbrianmay



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Amnesia, Dragon Riders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fantasy, Found Family, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), Magic, Magical Artifacts, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up with no memories whatsoever, in a village in the middle of nowhere, with a bounty on her head. And it seems like things are only bound to go down hill from there.♕♔♖♘Or, in a world in which two kingdoms are at odds with each other, everything changes when four girls discover the ugly truth.





	1. Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the Fantasy!AU I had been meaning to write for a long, long, time but hadn't gotten around to do it because of fear of y'all not being even remotely interested in it. So please don't let it flop. Please Please Please share and recommend if you like it! It's going to be my longest and most precious work up to date and I really don't want it to flop! 
> 
> Disclaimer, this is not beta-read, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Liz/Elizabeth = Roger  
> Magdalena = Brian

_The forest around her is deadly quiet._

_That was the first warning about how wrong everything was. She knew from her hunting lessons and the countless hours spent reading lore with her sister that the lack of sound indicates danger. She can’t exactly remember what kind of danger, just that she needs to run._

_So she does._

_Elizabeth vaults over fallen logs and stumbles over uneven ground, trying to escape the silence. A shadow crosses over her, and she looks behind to see if what she is running from has, unfortunately, caught up to her._

_There is nothing behind her, but when she finally looks forward, the creature lands a few meters in front of her. It’s yellow eyes glimmer with malice, head tilted as if it was calculating the best way to eat her, and it’s orange and brown scales glimmering in the light of the thick forest._

_It’s only then that she remembers the dangers that lurked in the forest. The hundreds, or maybe thousands, or creatures that could maim, enchant, or even kill her. And how the Dragon that was curiously looking at her was probably going to do the later._

She doesn’t bolt awake from the nightmare. Mostly because her brain feels sluggish, her senses dim, and there is a pounding headache in the back of her head. She also feels ridiculously comfortable, and something deep inside her tells Liz that if she were to be in trouble, everything would hurt.

Lazy beams of sun are streaming through somewhere in the rooms, hitting her face and making her pleasantly droopy. She turns her head to the side, trying to take in more of her surroundings than just the wooden ceiling, and finds that there is another person in the room. She has to squint to see them correctly, willing her, less than good, eyesight to cooperate.

The girl is sat on a desk, dark brown hair held back by what looks like a braid, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she scribbles something in what looks like a thick book, and the weirdest set of clothes Liz had ever seen.

Just like everything in the room, both her pants and shirt were brown. The fabric wraps around the girl’s body weirdly, making it seem like the garments are actually many cloths and rags tied together rather than one piece of fabric.

The girl seems to notice Liz is awake because she drops the pen and turns to look towards the bed where she is laying. Brown eyes bore into Liz’s face, and her head tilts to the side, not unlike the dragon had done in her nightmare, and Liz shivers.

The girl hums in disappointment, “I thought your eyes were green.”

If Liz was confused before, she couldn’t even pinpoint the exact emotion she was feeling now. Not only because of the girl’s weird comment but because when she tried to come up with a proper response, no recollection of what colour her eyes actually were came to mind.

Her breath quickens at the realisation, because not only was the colour of her eyes lost on her, but also all of the other details which should have been engraved in her brain. She can’t remember her face, her birthday, her last name. Nothing.

She tries to wrack her brain, to make it wake up and fill in the blanks in her memory. But nothing comes to mind. The only thing that she can remember is her dream, the fact that she and her sister— her nameless, faceless sister— used to read lore together, and her first name. Elizabeth, or Liz for short.

The rest is blank. Completely. It’s not even like there is a wall between her consciousness and her memories. Or the remnants of some of them sprinkled across her brain. Just a big chunk of nothingness, unreachable and unattainable, because there seemed to be nothing there in the first place.

A soft hand brings her out of her spiralling panic, the warm palm grounding her and making her breathe easier. When she opens her eyes again, the girl is staring at her with worry. Lips pursed into a thin line and brow furrowed, “Are you alright?”

“My eyes,” Liz croaks, and the girl’s expression becomes even more confused, “my eyes. What colour are my eyes?”

An indecipherable emotion flashes across the girl’s face, then she strokes Liz’s cheek, trying to comfort her, “They are blue. Pretty sky blue.”

She feels her panic starting to rise again, because of all the colours she had expected the girl to name, blue was the last one on her list.

**♕♔♖♘**

The next time Liz wakes up, its almost nightfall. She can tell from the chirping of cicadas and the sweet smell of night-blooming jasmine. A quick scan around the room shows her that the girl is still there, but rather than being writing in a book, she is carefully mixing something inside a wooden bowl.

Once again, it only takes the girl a few seconds to realise that Elizabeth is awake, and she walks up to her bed in an instant, the project left unattended. She places a hand on Liz’s forehead and seems relieved at the temperature the other girl has. She then reaches over for something in the table and offers Liz a glass of water.

Liz sits up then and realises that the headache she had been sporting before she fell asleep is gone. The lack of memory, however, is still very much present. She takes the glass from the girl and gulps it down in the little time it takes for the brunette to stand up and retrieve her bowl. One which has a paste which looks and smells horrifying. The brunette smiles knowingly once she sees the face Liz is making.

“I know. But I have to make sure that your short term memory isn’t as damaged as your long term one.” She dips to fingers into the paste, gathering a generous amount and making a thick line across Liz’s forehead. “It seems like your wounds were much larger than we had expected.”

Liz frowned, “Wounds?”

The brunette nodded, “We found you stumbling in the woods, incoherent from blood loss and pain. Honestly, I don’t know how you made it through.”

“That bad?”

Liz winced as the line of paste the other girl had applied started to turn as cold as ice. _Brunette_ reached over for another bowl on the table. One filled with warm water and a cloth. She carefully wiped the thing off, before talking again, “I’ve seen people with lesser wounds die.”

“Must mean I’m tough.”

_Brunette_ shrugged, “Or that your Healer is excellent.”

Liz studies this girl carefully, mapping out her face. Her nose is long and crooked, her eyes round, her lips full, and the other girl notices upon inspection that her canines poke at her bottom lip when _Brunette_ smiles. “What’s your name, girlie?”

“ _Girlie_?”

She decides to ignore the insulted tone, “I can’t keep calling you ‘ _brunette_ ’ in my head, you know?”

For a second she thinks the other girl won’t answer now that Liz has insulted her, but then _Brunette_ sighs in defeat, “Magdalena. My name is Magdalena May.”

“Well, _Magdalena May_ ,” she answers, trying to get the pronunciation just right, “thank you for saving my life.”

The girl blushes, even if she had been the one who had called herself a great Healer only seconds before, “You are welcome, _Elizabeth_.”

_Magdalena_ stands up then, taking her bowls with her, and it’s only seconds after the other girl says the line that Liz realises she had never told Magdalena her name. She calls after her, trying to get an answer, but the girl has already left the room through a cloth covered doorway.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Liz would have had any energy to move, she would have tried to walk to the other side of the room. Away from the prying eyes of the man, his ugly nose, and his ridiculous moustache, “Look, I really don’t know what you are talking about.”
> 
> That seemed to spark something inside his grey eyes. They raked over Liz’s face, taking in every single detail, before settling back on her eyes. He smiled, reaching a hand over to Liz, “Paul Prenter. I will be taking over Magdalena’s job as your Healer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, this is me trying very much to make up for the fact that Tim was a very bad person in my last story. I am sorry Mr Staffell, I'm sure you are a wonderful person IRL and I hope this chapter kinda makes up for my treatment in 'The A Experience'. 
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks for the comments, feedback, and Kudos on the last chapter.

She is left thinking about Magdalena for the remainder of the night. At first, she thinks about standing up, leaving the room, and maybe getting some answers. But then she realised what a stupid idea that would be once she tried to sit up and became extremely dizzy. She tried calling for the other girl but received nothing but silence from the outside.

It seemed like the night was almost too quiet. The only things she could hear was the soft whooshing of the wind as it came through the window, the occasional groan of the bed as she moved, and her own breathing.

After a few minutes of absolute silence, Elizabeth laid back down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, playing with a piece of her hair, which she had discovered was blonde and curly after she brought it up to her eye level, and tried to picture her face.

Her attempts were futile, as, in her imagination, the only face she could come up with was Magdalena’s, only with blonde hair and blue eyes. Which did not suit her at all. It was very frustrating, knowing that there was nothing she could think about because she couldn’t remember anything.

The only things she can picture are the tall trees and ugly dragon from her nightmare, the dull room she was in, and the other two people in the world she knew existed. Magdalena and her sister. Her sister, which she had desperately tried to remember for over an hour now without any results.

It’s ridiculous to imagine that with so little to think about Elizabeth would spend the night awake. But by the moment the morning came, she had barely slept a wink. Instead, her brain had replayed the events of the night before, and of her nightmare, over and over until every action and conversation had been engraved into her mind.

The cloth opens but was Liz expects to see Magdalena, there is a short man with a balding head and a tiny nose. Which looks ridiculous compared to his round head. He gives her a smile and walks in, saying nothing until he is sat down in front of her on the desk. He patiently waits for her to prop herself up on her elbows and look at him properly.

“It’s a relief to see you made it.”

Liz purses her lips, “Not thanks to the Healer. I called for her for hours.”

“She was under strict instruction not to come near you,” he says, and gives her a smile, “We even had to lock her away to prevent from coming overnight. Maggie is a very dedicated Healer.”

“Why would you do that?”

Her question, however, goes unanswered. The man smiles and leans forward, “Oh my, I had never seen someone from the North this close.”

Her eyebrows furrow instantly, “What are you talking about?”

“You are not from around here,” he states matter of factly, and her heart drops. “It’s easy to see that. There aren’t many blondes around here, even less with eyes like yours. We had all thought you were from the East, but no. Blue eyes instead of green.”

If Liz would have had any energy to move, she would have tried to walk to the other side of the room. Away from the prying eyes of the man, his ugly nose, and his ridiculous moustache, “Look, I really don’t know what you are talking about.”

That seemed to spark something inside his grey eyes. They raked over Liz’s face, taking in every single detail, before settling back on her eyes. He smiled, reaching a hand over to Liz, “Paul Prenter. I will be taking over Magdalena’s job as your Healer.”

“Actually Paul,” says another voice from the doorway. Liz would have been startled if relief hadn’t flooded into every muscle, “Jim said you are with Johanna for the week, I’ll be taking Elizabeth.”

The boy at the door, unlike Paul beside her, seems genuinely nice. His hair is long and straight, framing his face nicely. He is leaning against the frame, looking at Paul with a stern face. The other man stands, “Well, it’s been a pleasure anyway. I’m always one call away if you need me.”

He walks out of the room, making a point of not touching the other boy, and Elizabeth visibly relaxes. The man chuckles and enters the room, “I know, Paul is not the best people wise.”

“Jesus is that an understatement.”

The brunette walks over and sits down on Liz’s bed after asking for her permission. He presses a hand to her forehead like Magdalena had done before. However, he muttered a few words before pulling his hand away, Liz instantly feels the same cold sensation she had felt with the paste the night before and shudders.

“I’m sorry about not answering your calls. We were all under strict instructions not to.”

“Can I know why?”

The boy hesitates for a second before answering, “It’s hard to explain— especially when you don’t really understand Healing. But let’s just say that we are sort of life support for you. Any Healer you are close to your energy latches onto us. Helps you be stable while you heal.”

“And you needed to know if I could last one night on my own?”

The boy nods as he makes Liz lay back down, taking one of her hands in his and looking at it, “Your nails look fine. Good colouring. So that means you are taking oxygen well. And your skin is not hot, which means you probably haven’t developed an infection overnight.”

“Wait would you have let me die if anything had happened last night?”

He chuckles again, and Liz can’t help but think he is cute, “No, Maggie would have known if something was seriously wrong.”

She found that she probably shouldn’t be making so many questions. All were things that she knew would only confuse her even more, or would take more of his time. So she just settled back and let him look over her. Watching with curious eyes as he did various tests. They ranged from small things like pressing down on her feet to test their feeling, to placing his hand over her chest and making her breathe.

  
Finally, he helped her sit up, making sure to put pillows behind her back to support her, and letting her have a few seconds to rest from the exertion. She knew something had to be horribly wrong for that to cause her so much trouble. However, the boy, Liz really had to start asking for names first and starting a conversation second, didn’t seemed worried at all.

Now that she was sat up, she could see the clothes she was wearing, or rather the lack of them. Bandages were covering all of her body. Her chest was wrapped up in what seemed like one never-ending white cloth, as well as part of her stomach and her left shoulder. The mere thought of what was below that made her dizzier than she already felt.

“I know,” The boy said as he walked over to the far side of the room. There were dozens of drawers on the walls, all which seemed to vary in size and texture, but just like the rest of the room were an ugly, light brown, colour. He started to open some of them, taking out plants, seeds, and all kinds of ingredients, then placing them in a mortar which was placed on the table. “It was so bad that only Maggie could heal you up that day.”

“Maggie?” Liz asked, “Magdalena?”

“Yeah,” the boy opened one of the bigger drawers and took out a few weird looking pebbles, then placed them on the table, “That’s the one. Magdalena is the best of the Healers. The bravest too. I had never seen anything like what you have, yet she barely batted an eye.”

“I suddenly don’t want to know what’s below the bandages.”

He winced as he took out all of the things he had put inside the mortar and placed them on the table, then grabbed one of the pebbles and started crunching it up with the pestle. The crunching sounds that resulted were very soothing, “I’m sorry, I must not be helping at all.”

She shook her head, “It’s fine. I have to see them one day, and I’d rather know the truth about them.”

Her nerves, however, did not lessen. She just watched as the Healer worked, crunching and mixing ingredients together, making the room fill with a strong, sweet, smell which clogged her nostrils and made her drowsy.

One second he was working, the next he was sitting down beside her. She must have drifted off at some point, missing out an entire part of the process. He sat with a pair of scissors in his hand, and a wet washcloth in the other, making her think that maybe he had even gone out of the room while she slept.

“You know, you are about to see me naked, and I don’t even know your name.”

The boy smirked at her comment, “My name’s Tim Staffell.”

“Tim,” She said, and ’couldn’t help but feel odd while doing so, “Well, I wish I could give you my full name, but Elizabeth will have to do until my memory decides to come back.”

A hint of sadness crossed Tim’s eyes before they were back to their usual joy. He leaned forward, wetting the hem of Elizabeth’s chest dressings with the cloth, then snipping the first part of the bandage in two. An odd tingling sensation spread all over her chest, making her shiver, “It’s a numbing ointment. It will make the pain bearable while I change the bandages, but it won’t feel as comfortable as it feels now.”

He snipped two more times until her chest bandage was half way off. He was always careful to cover the skin with more of the ointment. However, the pain radiating from her chest was enough to make her gasp.

It spread all over her back, her breasts, and her lower ribcage. Making her ears ring, her mouth go dry, and tears form at the corner of her eye. As promised, the cold substance did help, but the pain was still there, ever present and incredibly uncomfortable.

It was only after all bandages were off and her wounds were all out to the open that Liz looked down. It was horrible. They didn’t seem to have a beginning or an end, crossing all over her chest in irregular patterns. They stretched all over her chest, leaving what must have once been beautiful, wholly destroyed.

The tear that fell on her skin made her wince. Salt, after all, did not mix well with wounds, “You weren’t kidding, huh?”

“This is nothing,” Tim assured her, “you should have seen yourself before Maggie got to you.”

In all honesty, she didn’t even want to think about how horrific it must have been. She willed herself to thank about other things, less painful and horrible than the scars on her chest. She thought about Magdalena’s hair, her kind eyes, Paul’s moustache, his squeaky voice, and the odd comments he had made about her origins. She thought about the smell of night-blooming jasmine and how she wished to smell it again that night.

And finally, she thought about her nightmare. About the seemingly endless forest, the harsh shadows created by the sun, and the dragon which had landed in front of her.

Except that this time, when the dream ended the dragon was much closer than it had initially been.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, and Feedback help me so much! 
> 
> Also swing by [my tumblr (@iamnotbrianmay)](https://iamnotbrianmay.tumblr.com/)and say hi!


End file.
